Watashi wo Keshi Tehaikenai
by RazberryPineapple
Summary: Miku's experience of being uninstalled. She doesn't want to die, and she still wants to sing. I suck at writing summaries. But please read! Oneshot


_**Watashi wo Keshi Tehaikenai**_

_**Please Don't Erase Me**_

**VIRUS THREAT DECTECTED IN:**

** (Vocaloid0.1)**

**UNISTALL PROGRAM? **(more info)

** OK CANCEL**

The user clicked the more info link. A new window popped up.

**AN IRRIVERSABLE ERROR HAS OCUURED. A VIRUS HAS INFECTED**

**PROGRAM (Vocaloid0.1). IF YOU DO NOT UNINSTALL THE **

**PROGRAM, THE VIRUS COULD INFECT YOUR HARDDRIVE**

**AND ERASE ALL FILES.**

(close)

The user closed the more info window. They couldn't delete that program. They just couldn't. But if they didn't, everything else would be destroyed.

The user needed to decide.

They guided the arrow over to an option and clicked.

The option they chose…

Was yes.

xXx

Inside the computer, Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid0.1) was happily walking down a gray corridor, waiting for her master to click the icon that would open her program. Then they would sing together and laugh together and generally just have a good time. She smiled at the thought and started to hum a song her master had programmed into her a few weeks ago. It was called "Melt", and she was particularly fond of it. She hummed about halfway through, then broke out singing.

_MERUTO iki ga tsumarisou_

_Melt - I can hardly breathe_

_kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru_

_My hand, touching yours, is trembling_

_takanaru mune hanbun kono kasa_

_My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella_

_te wo nobaseba todoku kyori doushiyou...!_

_If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...?!_

_omoi yo todoke kimi ni_

_My feelings will reach you_

_onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano_

_It's time to stop wishing, I feel like I'm gunna cry_

"And I'm so happy I could just –!" Miku sang out, but her voice cracked, and she fell to the ground coughing. She struggled to sing the note, "D –!" she coughed again, her small body trembling. She tried again. "Di–!" her voice clogged again. She squeezed her eyes closed, struggling against the pain coursing through her. _It's happening again, _she thought, very worried. It was strange. Whenever she tried to sing, something would go wrong. It was almost like –.

_NO. _Miku thought to herself. _That's not what's happening. It's only a small glitch that will pass with time._ She tried again.

"D–! Di–!" She bit her lip. "D–DIE!!" she finally managed to screech. It was a horrible, grating sound. Miku was shocked that such an ugly and defective sound had come from her throat. She covered her hand with her mouth. _Th-that was me?!_

Standing on shaky legs, she leaned against the wall, shivering. She hugged herself, rubbing her goose-pimpled arms. Music was her whole world. If she couldn't sing, then she was … useless…

Miku felt something flicker behind her. She turned and saw that the hallway behind her was disintegrating, leaving empty white space behind. Horrified, she bolted ahead, running inside an empty room. She slammed the door shut behind her, leaning her back against it. Her hands searched for a lock, but found nothing. "No…" she turned, rubbing her hands along the blank wall. The door had vanished, and she was locked inside the empty room. She trembled, then slowly turned to look at the room around her.

But the room was falling apart.

Miku felt tears begin to drip down her cheeks. She'd heard that this was happened…when you got deleted. She'd thought it was only a rumor, but now her worst nightmares were coming true.

_I'm being sent to the trash bin…I'm going to be erased. Destroyed disintegrated. Then…_ her tears started falling faster, _And then I'll be forgotten._ The emptiness was closing in around her. She shut her eyes, trying not to think about the room, trying to think about anything but the room.

_R-remember that time Len stole Kaito's ice cream? _She asked herself, _yeah! Wasn't that funny?? _She thought about the memory, but nothing was there. Her eyes widened. She thought harder, but nothing came up. "No…" She shifted through her mind, trying to remember something, anything. But it was all blank. "Everyone?" she searched, but found that the images of her many friends were vanishing. She was slowly losing her memories.

Everything she had ever said, done, watched, sung – everything – was emptying out of her mind. In a desperate move, she connected herself to her master's user history, to see if any of the logs would jog her memory, but the screen on her sleeve read ACCESS DENIED.

"This…this can't be happening!!" she cried out in disbelief. She hunched over, staring blankly at the ground, watching her tears splash on the gray-white floor. Visions flitted across her retina; memories of her friends flashing by in a single instant.

Miku knew what was happening.

The end was drawing near.

The teal-haired girl looked up and saw, through the monitor, her master watching a loading bar. Miku's eyes widened when she realized what was dripping down her master's cheeks.

xXx

The user realized that they were crying. They hurriedly wiped the tears away. Crying over a silly program; how stupid.

**UNISTALLING: (Vocaloid0.1)**

•••••―――― ―

**50% COMPLETE.**

xXx

Miku's heart ached when she saw her master turn away. A new flood of tears streamed from her eyes, soaking the neck of her gray shirt. She slid down against the wall, hugging her legs into her chest, sobbing into her knees.

_I still want to live…_

_I still want to sing…!!_

She opened her mouth and screeched out a song of farewell. Though her voice cracked, and her words were mangled and sped up, she managed to get the sounds out.

_sonzai igi to iu kyozou  
__The pretence for my existence_

_futte harau koto mo dekizu  
__can't be shaken away_

_yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu  
__I fear my weak heart vanishing_

_shinshoku suru houkai wo mo  
__and the decay that is progressing_

_tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa  
__The strength and will to stop it,_

_umarete sugu no boku wa motazu  
__being just born, I do not have that_

_totemo tsuraku kanashisou na  
__Your greatly distressed_

_omoiukabu anata no kao  
__expression comes to mind_

_owari wo tsuge  
__I realize it's the end_

_display no naka de nemuru  
__Falling asleep inside the monitor_

_koko wa kitto "gomi bako" ka na  
__I guess this must be the "trash bin"_

_jiki ni kioku mo  
__Right now, my memories are also_

_naku natte shimau nante...  
__closing off and disappearing…_

_demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo  
__But you know, only you I won't forget_

_tanoshikatta toki ni  
__We had fun times_

_kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa  
__The taste of chopped leek,_

_ima mo oboeteru ka na _

_can you still remember it now?_

Miku took a shuddering breath, then half sobbed, half whispered;

_Utaitai..._

_I want to sing…_

Even more tears spilled out of her eyes. She cried out;

_Mada utaitai!!_

_I still want to sing!!_

By now, her legs had slipped down to the ground, and she was slouching over, covering her face with tear-drenched hands. She leaned forward, sobs racking her small body. She leaned forward a little more, then fell off what was left of the room. The rest vanished when she fell.

Wind rushed past the teal-haired girl, though it felt more like she was drifting, instead of falling. Miku's tears floated away from her in tiny, salty droplets. The thought of going to the trash bin brought more tears to her eyes. She put stiff, cold hands across her heart. Closing her eyes, she let her mind blank, unable to fight any longer.

Something warm approached the dying program. She opened her eyes and saw a strange ball of blue light, floating in the white abyss. It approached her, but she shrank away from the feelings it gave off. Because she was losing her own emotions, the love, kindness, and understanding the light emanated felt harsh to her. The light circled around her slowly, then entered her body, filling her with warmth.

Miku gasped. Sensations rushed through her, returning feeling to her numb limbs. Her vision faded, thickened, the cleared.

She finally understood why her master was doing this.

To save her friends, Miku had to die.

Peace flooded through her veins, calming her, preparing her. She allowed the deleting to commence. Her small body began to disintegrate, turning into pixels and numbers. She closed her eyes.

Soon only her head remained.

Miku opened her eyes, staring straight through the monitor into her master's eyes. She spoke;

_Thank you_

_I'm sorry_

_And…_

Her head was almost faded away, then she said in a warm and happy voice;

_Goodbye._

Then the program known as Miku Hatsune disappeared.

**(Vocaloid0.1)**

**SUCCESSFULLY UNISTALLED.**

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sad, isn't it? I'll bet you'll never guess what song it's based off of. *fu fu fu* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**About the lyrics: The underlined part is in English, as you might've guessed, and the non-underlined part is in Romaji. **

**This story was rewritten from a story I wrote a SUPER long time ago, back when I first found out about Miku. "Disappearance" was the first Vocaloid song I ever heard!! Yes, I do know that some people think the "an irreversible error has occurred" part is saying that Miku wasn't deleted, but I'm on the side that think that part's talking about how the virus can't be cured. Whatever. **

**Gah, I'm rambling. Review it even if you hated it!!!!**


End file.
